Patrice Melennec
thumb|200px|Patrice Melennec Guy Michel Melennec, dit Patrice Melennec est un acteur français, né le 1er juin 1942 à Quimper, (Finistère). Il a interprété à l'écran de nombreux rôles pour le cinéma et la télévision. Pratiquant également le doublage, il a été l'une voix de James Gandolfini et est une voix récurrente de William Lucking ou Paul Sorvino. Habitué des jeux vidéo, il est notamment la voix de Zoltan Chivay dans la trilogie The Witcher, Reinhardt dans Overwatch ou encore Damon Baird dans la saga Gears of War. Biographie Il est né de l'union d'une mère quimpéroise au foyer et d'un père bigouden (Penmarch') second maître torpilleur dans la marine. Après des débuts sur les planches pour les fêtes de fin d'année scolaire, chez les frères catholiques à rabat-blanc , au Likes de Quimper, et à la Croix rouge de Brest, il intègre une troupe amateur le Cercle Bayard où il apprend les rudiments de la danse et de la comédie. En 1958, par volonté paternelle, il entre à l'école des mousses de Loctudy. En 1961-1962 Cie de protection algérienne et Bataillon de garde dans la Demi-brigade de Fusiliers Marins à Lartigue et Mers el Kebir (Algérie). En 1963 il est démobilisé et après 6 mois de marine marchande sur le pétrolier Armagnac il arrive à Paris et intègre le cours René Simon dans la classe de Madame Constant ou il étudiera 3 ans tout en faisant de la figuration au cinéma et à la Comédie Française. En 1969 il fait la connaissance de Jean-Pierre Bisson et collabore à plusieurs spectacles dont : "Le Matin Rouge" . En 1974 il débute au cinéma dans "Le Secret" de Robert Enrico, et crée au Studio des Champs Élysées la pièce "Viens chez moi , j'habite chez une copine" de Luis Rego et Didier Kaminka dans la première mise en scène de Jean-Luc Moreau , pièce reprise à la Comédie des Champs Élysées puis à Édouard VII , et enfin au Gymnase Marie Bell . En 1980 il est le routier psychotique dans "Haine" de Dominique Goult avec klaus Kinski et Maria Schneider. Il a participé à plus de cinquante longs métrages et une quinzaine de courts. en travaillant notamment avec Robert Enrico, Samuel Fuller, Claude Zidi, Jean Becker, Francis Weber, Didier Kaminka, Vera Belmont, Xavier Gelin, Artus de Penguern, Roman Polanski, Ruben Alves, Hugo Gélin... A la télévision depuis 1970 on l'a vu dans un grand nombre de séries et téléfilms sous la direction de Guy Lefranc, Jacques Trébouta, Daniel Moosmann, Yves Allegret, Gilles Grangier, Alexandre Astruc ,Claude Boissol ,Jean Marboeuf, Claude Goretta, Gilles Behat, Alain Bonnot, Steve Suissa, Laurent Jaoui, Denis Malleval, Patrick Jamain... Au théâtre, il a débuté (1968) dans la compagnie de Jean-Pierre Bisson, puis avec Jean-Jacques Aslanian, Jean-Luc Moreau (Viens chez moi, j'habite chez une copine) Daniel Colas, Marc Saez, Alan Rossett, Yvan Garrouel et Pol Cruchten (La Chatte sur un toit brûlant). Il travaille aussi régulièrement dans le monde du doublage de films ,et de séries TV, et sur un très grand nombre de jeux vidéo .Il prête sa voix également dans une foultitude de spots publicitaires pour les TV et les radios, et pratique également les voice's over et les narrations de documentaires. Il a aussi été au Stade de Colombes, puis au Parc des Princes, le speaker attitré du club de foot de Jean-Luc Lagardère : Le Matra Racing de 1982 à 1990. Théâtre * 1969 : Le Manteau de Nicolas Gogol, mise en scène Jacques Leclerc, Festival de St Mâlo : Petrovitch * 1970 : Le Matin Rouge de Jean-Pierre Bisson, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Bisson, Théâtre de Plaisance : Un des gars de la bande * 1971 : Les Rougon-Macquart de Émile Zola, mise en scène Vincent lo-Monaco, Théâtre de Plaisance * 1973 : Parenthèses pour une kermesse de Jean-Jacques Aslanian, mise en scène Jean-Jacques Aslanian, Théâtre de Plaisance : Le para * 1974 : Viens chez moi j'habite chez une copine de Luis Rego et Didier Kaminka, mise en scène par Jean-Luc Moreau, Studio des Champs Élysées : Roger * 1975 : Viens chez moi j'habite chez une copine de Luis Rego et Didier Kaminka, mise en scène, Jean-Luc Moreau, Comédie des Champs Élysées : Roger * 1976 : Viens chez moi j'habite chez une copine de Luis Rego et Didier Kaminka, mise en scène, Jean-Luc Moreau, Théâtre Édouard : Roger * 1976 : Viens chez moi j'habite chez une copine de Luis Rego et Didier Kaminka, mise en scène Jean-Luc Moreau, Théâtre du Gymnase : Roger * 1977 : Viens chez moi j'habite chez une copine de Luis Rego et Didier Kaminka, mise en scène, Jean-Luc Moreau, Tournée : Roger * 1978 : Le Nouveau Locataire d'Eugène Ionesco, mise en scène Pierre Peyrou, Théâtre Présent : le locataire * 1984 : Repas de famille de Jean Simon, mise en scène Yves Carlevaris, Théâtre de dix heures : Le père * 1986 : L'Amuse gueule de Gérard Lauzier, mise en scène Pierre Mondy, Théâtre du palais Royal : le brigadier de police * 1991 : Moby Dick de Herman Melville mise en scène Jean-Marie Boyer, Bateau Théâtre : Starbuck * 1995 : Le Jockey de Jean-Philippe Ancelle mise en scène Caroline Clerc, Théâtre le Village-Neuilly : le Psy * 1997 : Pudeur et Outrage de Alan Rossett mise en scène Alan Rossett,Théâtre Essaion : L'Américain * 2002 : Victor Hugo de Victor Hugo, mise en scène Mady Mantelin, Guichet Montparnasse : le lecteur * 2004 : Putain de Soirée de Daniel Colas mise en scène Daniel Colas, Théâtre du Gymnase Marie Bell : Salepont * 2005 : Sallam-Chalom deSerge Misraï, mise en scène Jean-Claude de Goros, Théâtre de Puteaux : Mr. Chalom * 2005 : Les Feux de la Gloire de Marc Saez, mise en scène Marc Saez, Sudden Théâtre : William Skakespeare * 2006 : La nuit est mère du jour de Lars Noren, mise en scène Yvan Garrouel, Akteon Théâtre : le Père * 2007-2008 : Sallam-Chalom de Serge Misraï, mise en scène Jean-Claude de Goros, Tournée : M. Chalom * 2009 : Champagne pour tout le monde de Daniel Colas, mise en scène de Daniel Colas, Théâtre des Mathurins :L'Acteur Colérique * 2010 : La Chatte sur un toit brûlant de Tennessee Williams, mise en scène Pol Cruchten, Théâtre National du Luxembourg : Big Daddy * 2012 : Amour, Gore et Beauté de Marc Saez, mise en scène par Marc Saez, Comédie de Paris : William Shakespeare * 2015-2017 : Sallam-Chalom de Serge Misraï, mise en scène par Jean-Claude de Goros, tournée : Mr. Chalom Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1974 : Le Secret de Robert Enrico : un gendarme * 1974 : Le Protecteur de Roger Hanin : un garde du corps * 1974 : Rosebud d'Otto Preminger : un journaliste * 1974 : Soldat Duroc, ça va être ta fête de Michel Gérard : le cuistot * 1975 : L'Homme à la voiture blanche de Jean Rougeul : l'inspecteur de police * 1975 : Le futur aux trousses de Dolorès Grassian : un quidam * 1975 : La Cage de Pierre Granier-Deferre : un pompier * 1977 : Julia de Fred Zinnemann : l'homme de la Gestapo dans le train * 1977 : L'Animal de Claude Zidi : l'Agent de police * 1978 : La Zizanie de Claude Zidi : un des ouvriers * 1978 : La Carapate de Gérard Oury : un CRS * 1979 : Trocadéro bleu citron de Michaël Schock : le vendeur de glaces * 1979 : Ras le Cœur de Daniel Colas : le joueur de poker * 1980 : Haine de Dominique Goult : le camionneur fou * 1980 : Engrenage de Ghislain Vidal : un des truands * 1981 : Signé Furax de Marc Simenon : le factionnaire * 1981 : Qu'est-ce qui fait courir David ? d'Élie Chouraqui : l'homme violent de la cabine téléphonique * 1982 : On s'en fout, nous on s'aime de Michel Gerard : un déménageur * 1982 : Les Misérables de Robert Hossein : cascadeur dans l'équipe de Claude Carliez * 1982 : L'Été meurtrier de Jean Becker : Pamier * 1983 : Adieu Foulards de Christian Lara : Roger * 1983 : Goldene Zeiten de Thomas Ziegler : le facteur * 1983 : Les Compères de Francis Veber : le patron du snack * 1984 : Les Voleurs de la nuit de Samuel Fuller : Barrot * 1984 : Par où t'es rentré ? On t'a pas vu sortir de Philippe Clair : le mari jaloux * 1985 : Vive le fric ! de Raphael Delpard : le policier homosexuel * 1985 : Liberty de Richard Sarafian : l'agent de police * 1986 : Peau d'ange de Jean-Louis Daniel : l'Amant * 1986 : Monte-Carlo de Desmond Davis : le boucher du palace * 1987 : Under the Cherry Moon de Prince : Larry * 1988 : Frantic de Roman Polanski (en anglais, avec Harrison Ford) : Pascal * 1989 : Les cigognes n'en font qu'à leur tête de Didier Kaminka : André * 1990 : Mister Frost de Philippe Setbon (en anglais, avec Jeff Goldblum et Alan Bates) : Phil * 1990 : Uranus de Claude Berri : Montfort * 1991 : Promotion canapé de Didier Kaminka : le directeur du foyer * 1991 : Et demain ...Hollywood de Jean François Villemer : le commissaire de police * 1992 : Loulou Graffiti de Christian Le Jallé : le receleur * 1996] : Les Sœurs Soleil de Jeannot Szwarc : le routier du péage * 1997 : Marquise de Véra Belmont : le père de Marquise * 1997 : Le Onzième Commandement de Mama Keita : un inspecteur * 1997 : L'Homme idéal de Xavier Gélin : Yves * 1998 : Saint-Yves de Harry Hook : Couperin * 2000 : Le Monde à l'envers de Rolando Colla : le patron de l'auberge * 2001 : Grégoire Moulin contre l'humanité d'Artus de Penguern : Grand père Moulin * 2012 : Comme des frères de Hugo Gélin : le gardien * 2014 : La Cage dorée de Ruben Alves : un promoteur * 2016 : Demain tout commence de Hugo Gélin : l'agent de sécurité de l'aéroport Courts métrages * 1979 : Le Triangle des Bermudes de Dominique Goult : le pilote d'Avenger * 1985 : L'Exécutée d'Annick Morice : le Bourreau * 1994 : Le Vendeur de silence de Nabil Ayouch : le voisin irascible * 1998 : K.O. de Pierre Cognon : le patron du bar * 1999 : Le Projet de Godwin Djadja : ln client du bar * 1999 : Le Coup du Tatou de Thierry Cretagne : un des truands * 2000 : le Peloton de David Morlet : le sergent * 2000 : La Vie sans secret de Walter Nions de Hugo Gélin : le Vigile * 2002 : À l'abri des regards indiscrets de Hugo Gélin et Ruben Alves : le patron anti-gay * 2003 : La Visite d'Ethan Reiner : le médecin * 2004 : La Chepor de David Tessier : le Golden Boy * 2007 : Initiation au quiproquo de Jean-Cristophe Sanchez : un barbouze russe * 2008 : Olds Friends de Thomas Grenier : un patron * 2013 : Alcool fort de Philippe Guerinel : le patron du bar Télévision * 1974 : Le Secret des Dieux de Guy Lefranc : un pilote de chasse * 1974 : L'Ingénu de Jean-Pierre Marchand : un laquais * 1974 : Saint-Just et la Force des choses de Pierre Cardinal : un officier français * 1975 : Marie Antoinette de Guy Lefranc : Lamballe * 1975 : La chasse aux hommes de Lazare Iglesis : le brigadier de police * 1975 : La lune papa de Jean-Paul Carrere : un truand * 1975 : Château-Esperance de Pierre Gautherin : Mounier * 1975 : Le Mal Joli de Gilles Grangier : Brochant * 1975 : Commissaire Moulin de Jacques Trébouta : Roger (épisode : La Surprise du chef) * 1976 : L'Homme de sable de Jean-Paul Carrere : le promoteur * 1976 : Rochambeau de Daniel Leconte : un conducteur de chariot * 1976 : Les Héritiers de Jacques Trébouta : un gros bras (épisode : Le Coup du sénateur) * 1977 : Un jour... entre chiens et loups de Patrick Saglio : Randanne * 1977 : La Filière de Guy Lefranc : Stany Cosmin * 1977 : Noires sont les galaxies) de Daniel Moosmann : l'homme GV (épisode : Du côté des étoiles) * 1977 : Commissaire Moulin de Guy Lefranc : Robert (épisode : Le Diable aussi a des ailes) * 1978 : La Nuit de l'été de Jean-Claude Brialy : le paysan méfiant * 1978 : Désiré Lafarge de Guy Lefranc : le barman * 1978 : Maigret et l'Indicateur d'Yves Allegret : Raoul Comitat * 1979 : Dernier recours de Guy Lefranc : Le Flandrin (épisode : Cou de taureau) * 1979 : L'Enterrement de Mr Bouvet de Guy Lefranc : Denis * 1979 : 1947 d'André Lubtchansky : le ministre Philip * 1979 : Messieurs les jurés d'Alain Franck : Aubier (épisode : L'Affaire Lezay) * 1980 : Dickie-Roi de Guy Lefranc : le chauffeur du car * 1980 : Les Mauvais Chiens de Guy Lefranc : un quidam * 1980 : Les Maupas de Daniel Moosmann : Léon Varger * 1980 : Arsène Lupin joue et perd d'Alexandre Astruc : Marco (813) * 1980 : Petit déjeuner compris de Michel Berny : Gaubert (6 épisodes) * 1981 : Allons voir si la rose de Bernard Toublanc-Michel : le boulanger amoureux * 1981 : Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret d'Yves Allégret : Boulu (épisode : Le Pendu de Saint-Pholien) * 1981 : L'Inspecteur mène l'enquête de Guy Saguez : Marcel Grimbert (Trois de chute) * 1981 : Salut champion de Serge Friedman : le patron du bar des Champions (épisode : La Course du roi Louis) * 1982 : Pauvre Eros de Georges Renier : un agent de police * 1982 : Les Voyageurs de l'histoire de Jacques Martin : le sergent recruteur * 1983 : Racontez moi une histoire de Boramy Tioulong : le bagagiste (épisode : La Valise noire) * 1983 : Billet doux de Michel Berny : le chauffeur de taxi * 1983 : Venise attendra de Daniel Martineau : le routier * 1984 : Le Rébus d'Alain Boudet : un mécano * 1984 : La Famille Bargeot de Gérard Thomas : M. Ghanassa * 1985 : Marie Pervenche de Claude Boissol : un maton * 1985 : Sex machine de Jean-Louis Cap : le drogué * 1985 : Espionne et tais-toi de Claude Boissol : le patron du café * 1986 : Azizah, la fille du fleuve de Patrick Jamain : Jasmin * 1986 : Maigret de Maurice Frydland : Jean de Cannes (épisode : Les Caves du Majestic) * 1986 : Bonjour maître de Denis de la Patelière : un avocat * 1987 : Les Chevaliers du ciel de Patrick Jamain : Gauthier * 1987 : Le Standard en folie de Jean-Luc Leon : divers personnages * 1987 : Maigret et le Voleur paresseux de Jean-Marie Coldefy : le Grand Fernand * 1988 : Constance et Vicky de Jean-Pierre Provost : le borgne * 1988 : Marc et Sophie de Didier Albert : un client * 1988 : Le Congrès de Claude Guillemot : le PDG * 1988 : L'Homme qui vivait au Ritz de Desmond Davis : Cressier * 1988 : La Famille Astro de Gérard Lespinasse : un truand Corse * 1988 : Vivement lundi ! de Jean-Pierre Provost : le vendeur de voitures * 1988 : Intrigues de Stephane Bertin : Robert (épisode : Chère Léa) * 1988 : Intrigues : Albert (épisode : Et Emma, aima d'Abder Isker) et Michel (épisode : Michel, Michel de Claude Deflandres) : * 1988 : La Partie de poker de Gérard Lespinasse : un joueur * 1988 : Mon capitaine de Gérard Lespinasse : le concierge * 1989 : Intrigues : Roland (épisode : Attention au clown de Philippe Gallardi) et Butard (épisode : Visite Matinale de Philippe Gallardi) * 1989 : Quatre pour un loyer : Paulo (épisode : Le Routier Sympa'' de Georges Barrier)'' * 1990 : Passions : Marquet (épisode : En plein dans le mille d'Abder Isker) et Lucien (épisode : Le Casse du siècle de Philippe Gallardi) * 1990 : Intrigues : le père (épisode : Papa de Jean-François Clere) * 1991 : Cas de divorce : Justin Montplaisir (épisode : Monplaisir / Monplaisir de Gérard Lespinasse) * 1991 : Navarro : l'escroc (épisode : Enlèvement demandé de Patrick Jamain) * 1991 : Intrigues : Dutrieu (épisode : L'Incriminée d'Éric Le Hung) * 1991 : Commissaire Moulin : le patron du stand de tir (épisode : L'Ours vert d'Yves Renier) * 1991 : Tribunal de Gérard Lespinasse : maître Fournier * 1992 : Intrigues : Vincent (épisode : Les Mots doux de Selim Isker) et Édouard (épisode : Scarlett de Jean-François Clere) * 1992 : Passions : le fleuriste (épisode : Pair impair et gagne de Jean-Marie Goldefy) * 1993 : François Kléber : le brigadier de police (épisode : Le Baladeur de Patrick Jamain) * 1994 : Madame le Proviseur : le maître d'œuvre (épisode : Boycott de José Pinheiro) * 1994 : Le Vrai Journal de Christian Meyrey-Palmer : le négociateur * 1994 : Match d'Yves Amoureux : Campeau * 1995 : Terrain glissant de Joyce Bunuel : Perret * 1995 : Premiers baisers de Daniel Gil : un copain de régiment * 1995 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes : Jean Le Fur (épisode : Le Quincaillier amoureux de Jean Marbœuf) * 1996 : Madame le Proviseur : Lagache (épisode : Le L.E.P. de Jean Marbœuf) * 1996 : Tribunal d'exception de Patrick Sébastien : un faux témoin * 1996 : Jamais deux sans toi : Gaubert (épisode : Les Amazones zonent de Bernard Dumont) * 1997 : Julie Lescaut : Briec (épisode : Abus de pouvoir d'Alain Wermus) * 1997 : La Guerre des moutons de Remy Burkel : Georges Drue * 1997 : Dossiers disparus : le père de Cédric (épisode : Bouboule de Fred Demont) * 1997 : Commandant Nerval : le commissaire aux courses (épisode : Opération Arc de Triomphe d'Arnaud Sélignac) * 1997 : Le Dernier Été de Claude Goretta : Xavier Vallat * 1997 : Le Vrai Journal de Patrick Poubel : le ministre de la Santé * 1998 : Victor Schœlcher de Paul Vecchiali : Pichard * 1998 : Cap des pins de Pascal Heylbroeck : le poissonnier * 1998 : Le Frère Irlandais de Robin Davis : Boneville * 1998 : Le Vrai Journal de Bruno Le Jean : le notaire * 1999 : Commissaire Moulin : l'ostéopathe (épisode : Passage protégé d'Yves Rénier) * 2000 : Commissaire Moulin : Schneider (épisode : Une protection rapprochée de Gilles Behat) * 2000 : Une femme d'honneur : Becker (épisode : Mort Clinique) d'Alain Bonnot) * 2000 : H de Éric Lartigau : l'égoutier * 2001 : Sauveur Giordano de Pierre Joassin : le chauffeur de taxi * 2001 : Un gars, une fille d'Isabelle Camus : le père de Jean * 2001 : Petit Homme de Laurent Jaoui : l'inspecteur de police * 2002 : Police District de Jean-Teddy Filippe : le patron du Dépôt Vente * 2002 : Navarro : Bernard Merand (épisode : Marchand d'hommes de Patrick Jamain) * 2002 : L'Amour dangereux de Steve Suissa : Max * 2004 : Cyrano de Ménilmontant de Marc Angelo : Porchet * 2005 : Avocats et Associés : maître Gilbert Zermati (épisode : Le Coup de grâce de Denis Malleval) * 2007 : Boulevard du palais de Christian Bonnet : le grand-père Baudoin * 2008 : Section de recherches : Gilles Jacquin (épisode : Baby-sitter de Jean-Luc Breitenstein) * 2009 : Blanche Maupas de Patrick Jamain : le ministre de la Justice * 2012 : Le Jour où tout a basculé : Maître Maillard (3 épisodes) * 2015 : L'Amour à 200 Mètres (Marion et Antoine) de Adeline Darraux : François * 2016 : Face au Diable de Lionel Mougin : le client du Lavomatic * 2016 : 13 h 15, le dimanche, Verbatim 3 de Jean-Teddy Filippe : Jean-Marie Le Pen Voxographie Cinéma Films * James Gandolfinihttps://www.voxingpro.com/patrice-melennec dans : ** 8 millimètres : Eddy Poole ** Les Fous du roi : Tinny Duffy ** L'Attaque du métro 123 : Le maire de New York ** The Incredible Burt Wonderstone : Doug Munny * Joe Pesci dans : ** Maman, j'ai raté l'avion : Harry Lyme ** Maman, j'ai encore raté l'avion : Harry Lyme * Ray Stevenson dans : ** Thor 2 : Volstagg ** Thor : Ragnarok : Volstagg * 1987 : Prince des ténèbres : Brian Marsh (Jameson Parker) * 1988 : Scoop : John Sullivan (Burt Reynolds) * 1991 : 29th Street : Franck Pesce Sr. (Danny Aiello) * 1992 : Braindead : Oncle Leslie Kalkon (Ian Watkins) * 1992 : Souvenirs de l'au-delà : Dr. Jonas Nyebern (Alfred Molina) * 1992 : Love Field : Le lieutenant Galvan (Troy Evans) * 1993 : Amos et Andrew : Cecil Tolliver (Dabney Coleman) * 1994 : Pulp Fiction : Maynard (Duane Whitaker) * 1994 : Les Quatre Filles du docteur March : Dashwood (Jay Brazeau) * 1994 : Pionniers malgré eux : James Harlow (John Candy) * 1994 : Les Princes de la ville : Ryder (Tom Towles) * 1995 : Excès de confiance : Dudakoff (Eugene Lipinski) * 1996 : Lone Star : Charlie Wade (Kris Kristofferson) * 1996 : À l'épreuve des balles : Le capitaine Jensen (James Farentino) * 1997 : Enquêtes à San Francisco : Charlie Falo (Sam Elliott) * 1997 : Les Rapaces : Carl (Martin Kove) * 1997 : Turbulences à 30000 pieds : Stubbs (Brendan Gleeson) * 1997 : Le Collectionneur : John Samson (Bill Nunn) * 1997 : Flics sans scrupules : Joe Doe / William McCall (Dennis Quaid) * 1997 : Hémoglobine : Dr. Marlowe (Rutger Hauer) * 1998 : Une nuit au Roxbury : M. Zadir (Chazz Palminteri) * 1999 : Universal Soldier : Le Combat absolu : Romeo (Bill Goldberg) * 2005 : Revolver : Zack (Vincent Pastore) * 2005 : In Her Shoes : Michael Feller (Ken Howard) * 2005 : Le Monde de Narnia : Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique : M. Castor (voix) (Ray Winstone) * 2006 : The Good German : Le colonel Muller (Beau Bridges) * 2007 : American Gangster : Rossi (Jon Polito) * 2007 : Shooter, tireur d'élite : L'agent chevronné (Zak Santiago) * 2008 : Vicky Cristina Barcelona : Mark Nash (Kevin Dunn) * 2009 : Chicago Overcoat : Ralph Maloney (Danny Goldring) * 2009 : Les Chèvres du Pentagone : Gus Lacey (Stephen Root) * 2009 : Public enemies : Turnkey (John Judd) * 2012 : Operación E : Don Ramoncito (Gilberto Ramirez) * 2012 : The Dark Knight Rises : Le directeur de Blackgate (Wade Williams) * 2013 : Very Bad Trip 3 : Marshall (John Goodman) * 2013 : Malavita : Le prêtre (Christopher Craig) * 2014 : Sin City : j'ai tué pour elle : Wallenkist (Stacy Keach) * 2016 : L'Exception à la règle : Vernon (Paul Sorvino) * 2017 : Le Quatrième Homme : Evert Bäckström {Claes Malmberg} * 2017 : A Beautiful Day : John McCleary (John Doman) * 2018 : Paranoïa : collègue de Steve (Robert Kelly) Films d'animation * 1996 : Beavis et Butt-Head se font l'Amérique : voix additonnelle * 2005 : Barbie et le Cheval magique : Ollie le géant * 2011 : La Colline aux coquelicots : le président Tokumaru * 2011 : Cars 2 : Mel Dorado * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : M. Litwak * 2012 : Ernest et Célestine : Georges * 2014 : Le Conte de la princesse Kaguya : Mikado * 2016 : Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League : S'évader de Gotham City : Bane * 2016 : Batman Unlimited : Machines contre Mutants : Bane * 2016 : La Ligue des justiciers vs Teen Titans :Solomon Grundy et Atomic Skull * 2018 : Batman: Gotham by Gaslight : Harvey Bullock * 2018 : Suicide Squad : Le Prix de l'Enfer : Tobias Whale * 2018 : Dragon Ball Super: Broly : Roi Vegeta * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : M. Litwak Télévision Téléfilms * 199] : Jack Bull : Tolliver (John Goodman) * 2001 : Trois Souris Aveugles : Matthew Hoge (Brian Dennehy) * 2012 : L'Impensable Vérité : Jonathan (Paul Sorvino) * 2013 : La Petite Fille aux miracles : Wally (Frank Gerrish) Séries télévisées * William Lucking dans : ** Sons of Anarchy : Piermont "Piney" Winston ** Mentalist : Le juge Hildred ** Switched at Birth : Bill ** Murder in the First : Harbach * Paul Sorvino dans : ** Une famille presque parfaite : Al Mille ** Esprits criminels : Unité sans frontières : Dr. Dominico Scarpa * 1992-2010 : Inspecteur Frost : Georges Toolan (John Lyons)http://www.dsd-doublage.com/Com%E9diens%20VF/Patrice%20Melennec.html * 2002-2003 : Los Angeles division homicide : Le sergent Alfred Simms (Barry Shabaka Henley) * 2007-2009 : 30 Rock : Don Geiss (Rip Torn) * 2010-2015 : Parenthood : Zeek Braverman (Craig T. Nelson) * 2011-2014 : Borgia : Carlo Canale (Robert Polo) * 2011 : The Defenders : Le juge Max Hunter (Dan Aykroyd) * 2012 : NYC 22 : L'inspecteur Tommy Luster (Skipp Sudduth) * 2013 : Blue Bloods : Richie Tomlin (Vincent Pastore) Séries d'animation * Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street : Papy Masahttp://www.planete-jeunesse.com/staff-8834-patrice-melennec.html * Alexander : Parménion * Blue Gender : Victor * Cars Toon : Sandy Dunes * Cosmowarrior Zero : La Jeunesse d'Albator : Unabara * Famille Pirate : Dr. Spratt * Gun Frontier : Masterson * Monster : Dr. Leichwein * One Piece : Breed * Slayers : Rodimas * Submarine Super 99 : Dr. Juko Oki * 2013-2017 : Oncle Grandpa : M. Gus Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Ubik : Joe Chip * 2001 : Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles : Lenny * 2001 : L'Ombre de Zorro : Don Alejandro De La Vega * 2002 : Spiderman : Shocker * 2004 : World of Warcraft : Jhom the Mad, Maladaar, Ragnaros, Detheroc et Archimonde * 2005 : Myst V: End of Ages : Esher * 2005 : CT Special Forces: Fire for Effect : General Banner * 2006 : Gears of War : Damon Baird * 2006 : Gothic 3 : voix diverses * 2006 : The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion : Nordique et Orque * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Majd Addin * 2007 : Mass Effect : voix diverses * 2007 : Nostradamus : La Dernière Prophétie : Nostradamus * 2007 : The Witcher : Zoltan Chivay * 2007 : Transformers, le jeu : Ironhide * 2008 : Fable 2 : Chien Fou McGraw "L'étrangleur" * 2008 : Gears of War 2 : Damon Baird et Taï Kaliso * 2008 : Sam and Max : Au-delà du temps et de l'espace : Pépé Stinky * 2008 : Mirror's Edge : Ropeburn * 2009 : League of Legends : Braum * 2009 : Transformers : La Revanche : Ironhide * 2009 : Brütal Legend : le Baron * 2010 : BioShock 2 : voix diverses * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : chef Hanlon * 2010 : Mafia 2 : Terrence Stone * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : voix diverses * 2010 : StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty : Templier Noir, Rory Swann * 2010 : Transformers : La Guerre pour Cybertron : ''Optimus Prime * 2011 : ''Dungeon Siege III : voix diverses * 2011 : Gears of War 3 : Damon Baird et Taï Kaliso * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Baron Mark Demort et Tanno Vik * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Barbas * 2011 : The Witcher 2 : Zoltan * 2011 : Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune : Optimus Prime * 2012 : Borderlands 2 : Earl le Fou et lee Capitaine Cabrera * 2012 : Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux : Sylvebarbe * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : voix diverses * 2012 : Hitman: Absolution : Benjamin Travis * 2012 : Game of Thrones : Le Trône de fer : Gorold * 2013 : BioShock Infinite : Jeremiah Fink * 2013 : Gears of War: Judgment : Damon Baird et Taï Kaliso * 2013 : Puppeteer : Capitaine Boulette * 2013 : Ryse: Son of Rome : Neron * 2014 : Destiny : ? * 2014 : Firefall : voix diverses * 2014 : Hearthstone : Ragnaros * 2014 : Sunset Overdrive : Voix diverses * 2014 : The Elder Scrolls Online : Breton male, Nordique male * 2015 : The Witcher 3 : Zoltan * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Voix diverses * 2016 : Gears of War 4 : Damon Baird et Taï kaliso * 2016 : Overwatch : Reinhardt * 2016 : Heroes of the Storm : Ragnaros * 2016 : Orcs : Barracks * 2017 : Destiny 2 : Voix diverses * 2017 : StarCraft: Remastered : Dark Templar * 2018 : Far Cry 5 : Hurk Drubman Sr * 2018 : Detroit: Become Human : Zlatko Andronikov * 2018 : Mountain : Male old - Male rough * 2018 : Total War Arena : Crixus * 2018 : Spyro Reignited Trilogy : Richard / Gros-Sous * 2018 : Pure Farming : Voice Over * 2018 : Darksiders III : Lord of the hollows * 2019 : Rage 2 : le général Cross * 2019 : Blood and Truth : Tony Sharp * 2019 : Gears 5 : Damon Baird Notes et références Liens externes * Patrice Melennec sur Imdb.com * Voxographie de Patrice Melennec sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Patrice Melennec sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Patrice Melennec (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Patrice Melennec (animation) sur Planète-Jeunesse Melennec Patrice Melennec Patrice Melennec Patrice